My Power Over You
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Harry has that power the Dark Lord...well actually he does know.


Harry smirked as he hovered over the man in front of him. "It always surprises me, how people like you; the ones who have all the power in the word at their finger tips can bow before someone else. Just because they love the feel of someone else's prick up their arse."

Harry chuckled darkly as he ran his finger tips across the man's bare thighs, watching in almost sadistic fascination as they moved further apart. The man moaning - whimpering softly.

"Doesn't it ever irk you, Tom? That on the battle field you can barely touch me, or I, you. Yet you spread your legs for me any chance you get? I honestly thought your Death Eaters were going to get a show during the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Shut up, Potter," was the hissed command, "if anything you enjoy it."

"But that's where you are correct, my dear Tom. I love having you beneath me...writhing in pleasure as you scream my name. Begging for me to allow you release. I have a power over you, I know you would allow no one, and to think all of this turned about just because I told your younger self to fuck off in the Chamber. I never really would have thought he'd ask for help. Lo and behold though, here I am."

"You are the only -- ahh-- bloody person I know --fucking merlin-- who can stay so calm when he has his fingers shoved up someone's arse...fuuuck."

"Yes well, if we we're in a different position, I'm sure I'd be ill lucid but as it stands you are the one beneath me, and even how I enjoy it so. I would rather have you do the work." Harry whispered a slight hiss of parsel tongue lacing his words as he pulled away from Voldemort and sat on the man's throne which had been abandoned in lieu of the ground.

"Ride me, Riddle," Harry purred as he pulled the wavering man onto him, "I do believe it's one of the only things those muggles taught you to do right." Harry mocked cruelly as Voldemort hissed angrily.

"When you say it like that, it makes it seem like I have the control." Harry made a noncommittal noise as he pulled the man's hips down. Shutting him up with his mouth as he kissed him harshly; their tongues sliding together as Harry gripped Voldemort's ass.

"As many times as I kiss you," he paused to lick his lips, "I will never get over how hot your tongue is when it's slit like that," Harry purred before he jumped right back in, shoving his tongue down the other man's throat as he let his hands fall, allowing Voldemort to bounce up and down on him. Harry let his head fall back against the stone behind him, it feeling cold and odd compared to the hot, soft body readily bouncing on him. Greedily holding his prick as the man continued to impale himself.

Voldemort was moaning as he let his hands rest on Harry's shoulders, allowing his hands to glide through the strands of hair that fell to the boy's shoulders. He whined in protest when he felt hands on his hips that ceased his movement.

"You may be on top, but I hold all control," he paused as he bit the nape of Voldemort's neck, sucking on the almost translucent skin there, "maybe I'll be nice though," he sucked for a few minutes, enjoying the small moans it brought before continuing, "but only if you beg,"

Harry allowed his hands to roam freely over the body in front of him after he finished his statement. Watching in that same sadistic fascination from earlier as Voldemort bit his lip and clenched his eyes closed; trying to keep himself under control. Harry broke that control though as soon as he started licking the blood that trailed from Voldemort's mouth; the man grinded onto him, whimpering loudly.

"Please...please fuck me, Harry, oh Merlin please,"

"Just Harry'll do," He said cockily as he placed his hands on Voldemort's hips and leaned down in the throne a little, allowing his lower body to slip off of it a tad; Voldemort sinking onto him fully. Before the Dark Lord could enjoy the sensation, he was lifted up swiftly before his body was forced down harshly. He cried out loudly as he gripped the top of the stone throne, leveraging himself as he thrust himself onto Harry, not even trying to stop the humiliating sounds from leaving his mouth.

"Please...Harder," he would never admit to having said those words but he would always remember the force in which Harry had fucked him, and quite thoroughly too.


End file.
